


A Dog Knows

by Lisa_Kate



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate
Summary: Buttercup always kind of have had a favourite. But this, this was ridiculous.Or a fic where Buttercup is the smartest and is maybe a little protective over TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 332





	A Dog Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I have posted in almost 10 years so be gentle. It is un Beta'd and I am dyslexic so sorry. :/ I tried to fix my errors. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I have really fallen in love with these two boys and this whole show in general.

It was fairly obvious from the beginning who Buttercups favourite was. That dog fawned over TK from the moment he stepped for into the station. That is not to say he didn’t love the rest of the crew, he loved to play with Mateo who had always wanted a dog and was up for rough housing anytime. Was more than happy to perform some tricks to get treats from Marjan, loved to be besides Owen or Paul when coking in the kitchen and hoping for some scraps (Owen was the worst for ACTUALLY giving in) and it was obvious that Judd was a secret couch cuddler and Buttercup was one too. Buttercup even loved Carlos. In fact, if you asked Owen that was the thing that really sold him on Carlos being good for his boy. Which was a lie. Owen had like Carlos from the moment he stepped into TKs hospital room. 

Still if you could not find Buttercup the first place anyone thought to check was with TK. He was commonly found laying on TKs bed when returning from a call. Tucked up next to TK while the later read a book or just following him around the station being his shadow. So yes, Buttercup was known to favour TK and was known to be a bit protective of him to it but this. This was a new level.

The last week had been pretty normal for TK, life had been good for him these last few months. He and Carlos had really hit their groove now they had been living together for a few months. Even though their schedules regularly clashed they had meshed out a routine that worked for them. When they where both on shift Carlos would wake up first like the early morning riser he was. He would get a workout and shower in and was normally starting on breakfast before TK was ready to even acknowledge the day. TK loved getting out of bed to see Carlos at the stove humming to whatever song was playing. Carlos would always have his coffee ready (this man was a gem TK did not know how he found someone as good as him) and TK would get a good five minutes of morning cuddles pushed up to Carlos back before they shared a breakfast and Carlos dropped him off at the station. On the days Carlos had a shift he would leave TK to sleep in always leaving a note. Somehow that magical man would still get up on is day off if TK had a shift to send him off, although TK would make his own way in (normally by a run) while Carlos returned to bed. So yeah TK felt like they where on a roll, TK knew how lucky he was to have Carlos in his life. Moving to Austin may have been the best thing to ever happen to him, even if he was hesitant at first. He had a new family who loved him, his dad was fighting his cancer and seemed to be winning and he had a guy who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Today was one of those days where he had to work, he and Carlos had had breakfast before he got dressed to leave and Carlos returned to bed (having just come off shift late the night before). TK had not eaten much seeing he felt a bit queasy, but he shrugged off Carlos’s worry figuring it was just a passing thing he was already feeling better once he was not looking at the food. He was even pretty much normal by the time he was dressed and ready to leave deciding he could actually jog to work to get some exercise in (Carlos was normally very good at making sure TK got his workout every night but had been to exhausted even for that after a double shift). 

TK was the last to arrive at the station which was not unusual. What can he say he likes his sleep. Walking in he greeted Mateo and Paul who were by the truck. He was heading back to change when Buttercup came bounding up to him. TK kneeled down to give Buttercup a proper cuddle and Buttercup shoved his nose into TK stomach and seemed to be sniffing him non stop and pawing lightly at his stomach in excitement, running in little circles before returning to his spot in TKs personal space. TK laughed “happy to see you to Bud” he said before gently shoving Buttercup away to continue to the change rooms, but to his surprise Buttercup followed him. Buttercup normally avoided the changing area, TK just assumed it was because Judd stunk the place up after a call. Today though Buttercup was right on his tail. Buttercup sat next to him while he changed, following TK out into the common area. Buttercup outright ignored Marjan when she tried to coax him into some play time with treats instead choosing to collapse literally on TKs feet while TK sat at the kitchen counter.

Owen was in the kitchen making one of his morning smoothies “Ugh Dad what are you putting in that, it smells horrible” TK gagged catching a whiff of whatever it was and feeling that nausea from this morning return with force. TK laid his head on the table while Owen looked at him in shock ‘It’s my morning smoothie TK, no different than what I had every morning for the last 3 years, are you feeling o>k’ TK just groaned looking at the shake incredulously. Before any one could comment further the bell went off sending them all running. TK got up and dragged himself to the truck, Buttercup followed TK all the way to the truck and sat and whined as they left. ‘Weird’ Tk thought as the left.

The following days TK and Carlos had off together. They had spent at least half of that in bed, under the sheets. This was one of TKs favourite places to be, he felt so connected to Carlos when they did this, just spending the day laughing, talking and having as much sex as their libidos could take. TK always felt sore in the best way possible after and always super well rested. This time though TK still felt that twinge in his lower back indicating a good time had been had and he was feeling exhausted. ‘Are you OK Teek?’ Carlos asked worriedly after watching TK almost fall asleep at the kitchen table for the third time. “you have been sleeping so much lately.” He said coming up behind TK to wrap his arms around TKs waist. Carlos was dressed and ready to leave for work which as far as TK was concerned was never a bad sight. “I am fine, must have just overdone” Tk grinned with a wink at Carlos. Carlos did not look convinced but gave TK a good bye kiss with a promise to pick him up at the station after both their shifts.

When TK got to the station Buttercup was all up in his personal space again. Not that TK minded in the slightest, he adored that dog. It did seem a little over the top when Buttercup would not leave him alone all day. TK was worried he was going to trip over Buttercup at this point. Especially seeing he was feeling exhausted, and a day of nonstop calls was not making him feel much better. He had skipped lunch when the nausea of the last week or so reared its head again, instead opting to lay in his bed with Buttercup wrapped around him. He woke up an hour later feeling much better. He came out to see Judd and Mateo playing fuseball, TK called next game and when Mateo lost spectacularly, he took his place. He proceeded to kick Judd’s arse. Judd claimed had had cheated but that was completely not true. “Nah Juddy boy, you just suck’ TK said cheekily, laughing when Judd came after him and sprinting away. Judd caught up to him easily and gave him a friendly bump knocking a TK back a few feet. It was friendly and nothing that did not happen regular in house, everyone was having a laugh and no one expected Buttercup to react the way he did. Buttercup leap in front of TK and actually growled at Judd backing up into TK protectively. The whole went station went quiet everyone staring at Buttercup in shock. Buttercup had never EVER growled at one of them before. He was the happiest friendliest dog one could have not to mention he loved Judd and certainly never saw him as a threat. Judd took a step forward hand out and Buttercup growled again. The message was pretty clear. Stay away from TK. Judd backed away saying hands up ‘Woah boy OK’ and Buttercup calmed immediately calmed looking up at TK ‘Ok what was that?’ asked Paul. No one seemed to have an answer. TK did not have time to ponder it any further though because the nausea was back and sending him running for the toilet. 

After he was done throwing up all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for days. He opened the bathroom door to see Buttercup sitting at the door looking a him with what appeared to be knowing eyes. “What?” TK asked the dog. He knew it came out moody and was a little ashamed he was getting moody with a dog but cut him a break he was tired and clearly he WAS sick and he just wanted to be at home with Carlos and maybe some of warm soup. Carlos made the best soup. Buttercup kept staring at him and then walked up to nose at his stomach. TK started at Buttercup wet nose against his shirt everything clicking in his head. The nausea, the fatigue. Surely not. TK paled as the siren went off again. He put it to the back of his mind and went out on yet another call in this never ending day

TK sat on the toilet seat in their apartment pregnancy test in hand. Yeap he was pregnant all right. TK didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. This was not what he had planned. Sure, Carlos and him hadn’t exactly been careful lately but he had been on birth control since he found out he was a carrier and it should have……… yeah TK suddenly remembered he had been on some antibiotics when he got an ear infection after a pretty intense water rescue last month. Theoretically he knew that could affect his birth control but…….. well it had not even crossed his mind.

This explained Buttercups behaviour. TK almost started crying at the thought that Buttercup loved him and his little…someone so much that he was protective. Great. Now TK was sitting on the toilet seat balling his eyes out his hands rubbing over stomach. He loved the damn dog so much. While pregnancy had not even been on his agenda at all TK couldn’t hep but marvel at this person growing inside him. Half him, half Carlos. It was not expected but he was excited. His mind was already growing crazy with images of their little life together plus one. The crying had not stopped but it was 100% happy crying now, happy balling was actually a better term. 

That was how Carlos found him ten minutes later. Carlos rushed into bathroom “TK, baby what wrong?” he asked dropping to his knees and taking TKs face in his hand. He looked TK over frantically checking for injures. “Baby,” TK said through his tears. He held the pregnancy test up and watched as Carlos eyes went from confused to understanding. “Your pregnant?” he asked with wide eyes. TK nodded. The next thing he knew Carlos was kissing him lifting him off the seat in the process. TK wrapped his arms and legs around Carlos kissing him back hard. “Mi amor I love you so much” Carlos said between kisses. He put TK back on the ground before bending over to look at TKs still flat stomach putting his hand on it reverently. “Did you just find out?’ he asked looking at TK with those big eyes. “Yeah I did but I had an inkling” He admitted “But Buttercup more or less told me. He has been nosing at my stomach and his gone into over protective mode if anyone so much a comes anywhere near me. Even growled at Judd yesterday. I think he already loves this baby as much as we do” TK joked. Carlos smiled at him and said “baby we are gonna make a family” They spent the rest of the night huddled in bed, Carlos constantly looking at TK in amazed wonderment and happiness planting kisses on TKs stomach. It may not have been planned but TK knew he was the luckiest guy around and they where going to be OK.

The next shift that TK had Carlos insisted on dropping off TK, he walked TK in and smiled when Buttercup came trotting up to TK. Dropping to one knew Carlos gave Buttercup a big hug “You are such a good dog looking after our boy here” Carlos produces treats from his pocket feeding them to Buttercup, “you keep them both safe, just the way you have been” he gave Buttercup one last pat before leaving with a kiss to TK. Buttercup looked on seemingly ready to report to duty. ” Did you bring those treats to reward Buttercup for his obsessive behaviour? TK laughed at Carlos on his way out. Carlos turned back around as he was walking out “Sure did, need to keep him on my good side now we know he is fighting the good fight” He exclaimed before taking his leave.

When TK broke the news to the firehouse late that month (after informing his dad and being put on light duties, Owen was NOT risking his future grandkid) Buttercup stood proudly next to him. His protective streak had not gone away this last month and may have gotten more intense. Everyone was overjoyed wrapping TK in a big family hug. TK saw Judd later bend down patting Buttercup and telling him how good he was for being TKs little protector. Yeah TK was certain this baby was going to very loved and very spoilt.


End file.
